Romeo and Juliet
by ThunderStroke
Summary: Kim Possible is transfered to Middledton High, but little does she know that she will meet the love of her life who will change her world around. Romance, Suspense, and Friendship.
1. The New Girl

Chapter One: The New Girl

Kim had been transferred to Middleton High.

It was her first day, and little did she know that she would meet the love of her life.

"KIMMIECUB, YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" her dad yelled.

Why did her Dad have to call her that?

"Coming!"Answered Kim.

She was almost downstairs when two rockets pinned her on the ceiling.

"WE HAVE LIFTOFF!" said the Tweebs.

"GRRRR!"

The Tweebs looked up at Kim, her favorite shirt was torn.

"RUN!" said one of the Tweebs.

They both took off running faster than a mountain lion.

Kim was about to chase them, but then the bus arrived at her house.

The Tweebs were her annoying brothers who always caused mischeif.

They were the reason she couldn't let her boyfriends meet her family.

She wouldn't bring them home anyways, because her parents would threaten to put him on the next space probe to the nearest black hole.

She sighed, maybe my luck will be better.

How wrong she was.


	2. Rons Crisis

Chapter Two: Rons Crisis

"STOPPABLE!" Mr. Barkin yelled .

"Yes Sir." said Ron

"MY OFFICE!" Mr. Barkin growled.

"What's wrong?"

"YOU BLEW UP THE SCIENCE LAB AND MY OFFICE!"

"Do I get an a++ for the explosion?"

"NO! You get THREE MONTHS OF DETENTION!"

Great, nothing in the world could make this day better.

The thought lasted 1 millisecond when he saw Kim Possible walk in.

He was lost in her emerald eyes, he had to know who she was.

"Stoppable, Stoooopable, STOPPABLE!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

"Yes?" answered Ron.

"I don't mean to bother you, but you HAVE 3 SECONDS TO GET TO DETENTION BEFORE I HAVE THE QUARTERBACK THROW YOU THERE!"

But Ron wasn't listening.

"STOPPABLE!"

"Later Mr. B" Ron said.

Ron had a problem though, and that was communicating with her.

Everytime he saw her, he was left speechless.

And it had only been half an hour.

He was about to say hi, but his phone rang.

He looked angrily at the caller id.

Wade.

Wade was a 10 year old genius who was also a hacker.

He had won 30 nobel prizes, had tracked DNA as a fingerprint, and had prank called the President.

Twice.

He reluctantly answered the call.

"Ron, are you sure you are ready to ask someone out, even after the Bonnie incident?" Wade asked.

"It isn't like that!" Ron pleaded.

"Uh Huh." Wade said.

Wade put on his best Ron Stoppable expression.

"Please go out with me pleaseeee, I have coupons to Bueno Nacho!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine, just call me if you need help."

"I will." Ron answered.

Wade got a call in 2 seconds

"HOW DO I TALK TO WOMEN!" Ron yelled.

Wade sighed.

If he got Ron to talk to women, he would be accomplishing the impossible.


	3. Wade: The Love Whisperer

Chapter Three: Wade The Love Whisperer

Wade was dumbfounded!

How was he ever going to get Ron to talk to his dream girl?

Your a genius! Wade thought to himself, so why can´t you help and old friend talk to the love of his life.

The answer was simple.

Ron was unteachable.

"Arrgghh, why does Ron have to be such an idiot!" Wade yelled.

"I'm still here." Ron said with a hint of sadness.

"Sorry about that!" Wade exclaimed.

"How can I help you besides talking to women?"

"Well for starters, can you get me her name?" asked Ron.

"Why don´t you just ask her?" Wade said.

And then Wade remembered the whole purpose of the call.

Ron could not talk to women.

"You'll need to get me close enough for a DNA scan." Wade said.

"Fair enough." Ron answered.

Ron was scared out of his mind to go near his crush!

How was he gonna get close enough to her to get a scan?

Just then, Ron was trampled by the teenagers getting out of class.

"Wade." Ron gasped for air as his lungs felt like they probally went with them.

"Yes Ron?"Wade answered.

"Call the hospital."

"Ummm... No?"

"Are you okay?" someone asked him.

"No." Ron answered.

They helped him get up off the ground.

He turned around to say thanks, and total shock filled his body.

It was her, his crush!

"Um, hey... uh.. thanks for you help me." Ron stammered.

"So not the drama, you should probally come over so my Mom can stitch you up, she is a doctor and you are pretty injured."

"Whatever you say!" Ron replied dreamily.

"Okaaay, see you then." Kim said as she walked out to the bus.

Ron fainted as he watched her walk to the bus.

He got a call right then, again.

"Yes?" Ron said dreamily. "Ronnie is here."

"Snap out of it Ron, I got the DNA scan." Wade said.

Ron snapped out of it almost immediatley.

"Really!" Ron exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Kim Possible, she was just transfered to Middleton High, and she has a rocket scientest Father and a heart surgeon Mother."

Ron was terrified.

"Kim told me to come over so her Mom could stitch me up!"

"Smooth move Romeo.´´Wade said sarcastically.

Ron was having nightmarish thoughts of surgery in his head.

"Wade, HELP ME!"Ron screamed.

Wade just clicked end.

He was a genius, not a miracle worker.


	4. Ron Stoppables Doctor Appointment

Chapter Four: Ron Stoppable's Doctor Appointment

Kim had just gotten from school, and she could not stop thinking about the boy she had met.

She hadn't officially met him, she didn't even know his name.

She was torn up inside to see what he had to deal with everyday.

He was ridiculed, beaten up, and made fun of.

She was determined to get him out of the state he was in.

The next thing she heard made her heart skip a beat.

"Kimmiecub, please explain to me why there is a boy here to see you!" her dad yelled.

She ran downstairs and at the front door, she saw the boy she had seen at Middleton.

"H-h-hi Ki-Ki-Kim." said Ron.

"Hi,what's your name, and how do you know mine?" asked Kim.

Ron took a minute to calm down and then answered her.

"My name is Ron, and my friend Wade told me your name."

"Here, let me take you to my mom." Kim said.

Ron could only talk to Kim because he was more worried about getting stitched up.

Her mom examined Ron for a minute.

"You'll just need a back brace to keep the spine in place until the muscle heals back up." Kims mom stated.

"Phew." Ron replied.

"I thought I was going to get surgery."

"Are you okay now?" Kim asked hastily.

"Yes." Ron answered.

"Thanks for helping me out there."

"It's no big." Kim said.

Wrong, he thought.

She didn't have to go this far to help him.

She wanted to make sure he was in perfect shape.

He got another call again.

He didn't even look at the caller id this time.

"Hi Wade."Ron said unexcitedly.

"Hi!" Wade said urgently.

"Ron, you need to get home, NOW!"

"What?" Ron asked

"Your parents are worried sick about you." Wade said.

Uh Oh.

That was Wade's code for get out of there before she dumps you.

"I'll be fine thank you very much." Ron said.

"Ron, you need to go to your parents now." Kim said.

"Fine." Ron replied.

When Ron got home, his dad slammed him into the wall.

"Dad!"

"Ron, we worry about you alot, if you value your place in our family, then you'll tell us what we want to know." his dad said angrily.

"Which is?"Ron asked.

"Tell us all about that girl you met, about KIM POSSIBLE!"


	5. The Stoppable Feud

Chapter Five: The Stoppable Feud

"How could you do this to us son?" His father asked.

"Don't tell me you have actual feelings for this girl!"

"Even after all the things the Possibles have done to us!?"

"They haven't done anything wrong!" Ron exclaimed.

"They have ruined us son, and you have joined them, they have their perfect children and their great careers, and they left us woth nothing!" his dad yelled.

"NO JOBS, NO FRIENDS, AND NOW THEY ARE TRYING TO TAKE YOU TOO!"

"I love Kim, and there is nothing that you can say that will stop that!"

"Oh really, then you are getting a one way ticket to your favorite summer camp."

Ron knew what was coming next.

Camp Wannaweep.

"All you have to do is say you hate her and this can all be over" his dad said.

"NO!" Ron answered firmly.

Nothing could change how he felt.

"Well then, Goodbye!" his father said as he threw Ron and the car.

"First stop, Camp Wannaweep!"


	6. Gill

Chapter 6: Gill

Ron's father dropped Ron off at the entrance.

"Have Fun!" his Dad said evily.

As Ron watched him drive off, the only thing he could think about was that he would never see Kim again.

He was about to call Wade to get him out of this place, when he heard two horrifying words.

"Hi Ronnie." the voice said.

"Remember me?"

"Gil?" Ron answered weakly.

"I'M NOT GIL ANYMORE, I'M GILL!" Gill yelled.

Ron was confused now.

"Why did you change your name?" Ron asked.

"Because of this." Gill answered.

A figure emerged from the shadows.

It had webbed feet and gill covered neck.

It had red eyes and jagged teeth.

Gill was a fish.

"Do you know WHY they shut down the camp?" Gill asked.

Ron didn't answer.

"Because the lake was full of toxic waste!"

"I SWAM IN THAT LAKE, WHILE YOU MADE LANYARDS!"

"It's not my fault your a fish." Ron finally replied.

"Then join me, so we can make science rue the day they dumped waste into that lake!" Gill said.

"I don't have a problem with science, in fact science saved me!"

Ron pleaded.

"Then you will become like me." Gill exclaimed.

A ball of muck wrapped Ron to the flagpole.

"In exactly 24 hours, that muck will mutate you into a fish."

"You'll never get away with this!" Ron screamed.

"But Ron." Gill continued.

"I already have!"

Ron struggled to get free of the muck, but it was no use.

He was like a quarter krazy glued to a sidewalk.

It hurt to speak, but he managed to say on word.

"Kim." Ron gasped.


	7. Kim gets a bomb

Chapter 7: Kim gets a bomb

Kim hadn't seen Ron the whole day, he wasn't in detention, or in the cafeteria, the playground, or even class.

Ron was the only true friend she had met, and she couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him for a whole day.

She figured maybe he was sick and he was at his house.

The only problem was she didn't know where his house was.

She got off the bus and when she got inside her Dad called her over.

"Kimmiecub, can you get the mail please?" Her dad requested.

"Fine." Kim answered.

No point in arguing.

Kim got the mail and found a small package for her.

The box made a noise that went along the lines of: beep beep bee beep.

She quickly threw the box as far away as she could and dived on the lawn.

Bomb, she thought to herself.

The box kept beeping.

She cautiously walked over to the box and opened it.

It wasn't a bomb, It looked like a PDA.

Except the screen had a call in progress.

She read the caller id and answered it.

"Kim, Ron's in trouble." Wade said frantically.

"Ok, where is he?."Kim asked.

"Don't know, and you thought I was a bomb?" Wade said.

"Sorry." Kim said.

"Ok, so I lost his signal when he left the house." Wade continued.

"His or Mine?" Kim asked.

"His." Wade replied.

Kim thought about this for a minute, and Wade broke the awkward silence.

"Kim, I think his parents had something to do with this." Wade said.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because of this." Wade replied.

"Listen to this audio feed the Kimmunicator brought up last night."

"Did you just 'Kimmunicator'?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Ron named it after you, now PLEASE listen!"

An audio file started to play.

"I love Kim, and there is nothing that you can say that will stop that!"

"Oh really, then you are getting a one way ticket to your favorite summer camp."

"All you have to do is say you hate her and this can all be over" his dad said.

"NO!" Ron answered firmly.

"Well then, Goodbye!" his father said as he threw Ron and the car.

"What summer camp?" Kim asked.

Wade thought for a minute and answered her weakly.

"Camp Wannaweep" Wade answered.


	8. Showdown at Camp Wannaweep Part 1

Chapter 8: Showdown at Camp Wannaweep Part 1

Kim was getting extremely bad quality from the Kimmunicator.

It was extremely full of static

"Wade, stay with me here, how do I get to Camp Wannaweep?" Kim said.

"Ok, there should be a map downloading onto the Kimmunicator." Wade replied.

Kim heard furious tapping on keys of a computer on her end, and then she saw a map on the screen.

"Got it!" Kim exclaimed.

"I don't like this Kim, I can't get any signal on Ron's Kimmunicator, someone jammed all my communication software." Wade said.

"He has one too?"

"Yes, so he could call you." Wade replied.

"Now go save him!"

Kim needed one more thing.

"Wade, can you get me a ride there?" Kim asked.

She heard three taps on his keyboard.

"Done, stay right there." Wade said.

Three minutes went by and then she heard a sound of a jet.

"How did you do that!?" Kim exclaimed.

"I have my sources, so get in and plug the Kimmunicator in to the gyroscopical unit.

"Ummm..."

"The steering wheel."

"Oh."

Wade sighed.

Why did he have to be the only genius?

Kim got in and plugged in the Kimmunicator.

"Fasten your seat belts!" the jet ordered.

"It talks!" Kim said.

"Yes." Wade replied.

The jet paused for a moment then it went flying through the air faster than the tweets had ran on Kim's first day at Middleton High.

It was 30 seconds before it landed in front of a wooden sign.

Kim read the carved letters of it.

Camp Wannaweep.

She took out the Kimmunicator and was about to contact Wade about what to do next, but just like he said, the communications had been jammed.

She was on her own on this one.

Kim carefully and quietly walked around the camp searching for Ron, but she couldn't find him.

She was on the break of tears when she heard a voice.

"K..P.." the voice wheezed.

She looked up and saw Ron.

He was covered in an oozing brown muck, and every second it grew.

"Hello, you must be Kim Possible, Ronnie here wouldn't shut up about how you would save him."

She spun around and saw a fish like creature.

"LEAVE HER ALONE GILL, IT'S ME YOU WANT!" Ron managed to scream out.

"Shut up dweeb!" Gill sneered.

"Aren't you wondering how I jammed all the communications?" he asked.

"No, because I don't care." Kim replied.

"Too bad, I'll tell you anyways before you become like me too!" Gill yelled.

"I used all of Wade's satellites to send out a high frequency tune that blocked out any use of electronics here."

"Goodnight sweetheart!" Gill said.

He shot a ball of muck her way but she managed to dodge it with a backflip.

"How did you do that!"

"I'm a cheerleader, it is kind of a skill!" Kim answered.

He shot muck in all directions but he still kept missing her.

She was moving to fast.

Finally he caught her and slammed her against a cabin wall.

"Now you WILL be like me!" he yelled.

Kim tried to break free but it was no use.

She couldn't get out.

He swallowed a lot of spit down to form a muck ball, but if he was paying attention, he might of noticed how Kim was preparing a kangaroo kick.

She kicked him square in the stomach

He staggered over to the flagpole to stabilize himself.

Kim heard a sound right then, and it was a sound of hope.

Beep Beep Bee Beep.


	9. Showdown at Camp Wannaweep Part 2

Chapter 9: Showdown at Camp Wannaweep Part 2

She whipped out the Kimmunicator and saw Wade on the screen.

"I virus scanned my satellites and found a program that was blocking electronics all over Camp Wannaweep." Wade said.

"Yeah, I figured that out a few minutes ago." Kim said.

"Is it still up?" She asked.

"Nope, it's down now, or I wouldn't be talking to you." Wade replied.

Gill got up and was sneaking up behind her, but luckily for her Ron saw him sneaking.

"KIM, BIG UGLY FISH AT 3:00!" Ron yelled.

Kim spun around and took Gill out yet again.

He was knocked out cold.

The kick also hit the flagpole in the middle, and it started to fall down.

"KIM SAVE ME!" Ron screamed.

She caught the end of it as quick as a flash.

"Kim, I'm covered in mutating muck thats going to turn me into a fish in 12 hours.

Kim at first thought it was absurd, but when she looked into Ron's eyes, she believed him.

"Wade, was is this stuff he's covered in, and how do I get rid of it?" Kim asked.

Wade scanned it twice and the replied.

"Hmmm, he needs to be submerged into Lake Wannaweep, the waste should break down the molecular structure that the muck is made of, then he needs to be sprayed down with a special chemical that kills the waste."

"Translation?" Kim said, confused.

"Dip him into the lake, then have your dad spray him down." Wade replied.

"Thanks."

In two hours, Ron was back to normal.

Kim had taken him to his house to get sprayed down, and then he was ok.

Her twin brothers came racing down the stairs.

"Dude, the police are here!" one Tweeb said.

"Hoosah!" the other Tweeb replied.

Kim came running up the stairs and found a police officer standing there.

"Is there something wrong?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we are looking for a Kim Possible." the police officer replied.

"Your talking to her." Kim said.

"Okay then, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Ron Stoppable."

The police officer cuffed her and threw her in the car.

Ron came running out the front door and saw Kim in the back of a police car.

"KIM!" he yelled.

He saw his Dad over by the mailbox.

"Oh son, I was so worried about you!" his dad lied.

His dad looked over at the police car.

"Get her out of my sight!" he yelled.

"NOOOO!" Ron screamed.

"KIM!"

His dad dragged Ron to his car and drove away with him.

"I will be with her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not if I had anything to do with it!" his dad chuckled.

He had finally shown the Possibles that the Stoppables were better.


	10. Prison Bird

Chapter 10: Prison Bird

Kim couldn't believe it.

"Ron set me up!" she exclaimed.

"After all I did for him, he set ME up!"

"Shut up Miss!" the policeman said.

"You have the right to remain silent, not the right to blab your head off!"

And with that been said, she was quiet the entire rest of the ride.

"We're here." the policeman said.

Kim looked out her window and saw the county prison.

"Don't I get a phone call?" Kim asked.

"You wish, you're in isolation." the policeman replied with amusement.

"The last thing you need is contact with the outside world."

Ironically right then came the chime of hope.

Beep Beep Bee Beep.

"Hey, you're in isolation!" the policeman yelled.

"NO PHONE CALLS!"

"You wish!" Kim said.

She answered the Kimmunicator.

"Kim, Ron didn't set you up, it was his DAD!" Wade said.

"What, how did you know what i was thinking!" Kim exclaimed.

"I tapped your Kimmunicator." Wade replied.

"WHAT!?" Kim said.

"WHY!"

"Because Ron is worried sick about you and loves you KIM!" Wade said.

This time there was no code, he meant it.

"So what do I do?" Kim replied, trying her hardest not to cry.

"You lay low while Ron and I work everything out." Wade said.

"Ok." She replied.

She shut off the Kimmunicator and sat there for a long minute.

She was crying, broken away from her true love.

Only Ron could fix this.

The policeman opened the door on Kim's left and escorted her inside.

Kim was enrolled in the police documents, then thrown into a dark cell.

The police had taken all of her things, including the Kimmunicator.

"Help me Ron, Help me." Kim whispered to herself.

She had some comfort, she had saved Ron, now he would she her.


	11. The Finale Part 1

Chapter 11: The Finale Part 1

Ron was in the car with his dad.

"Dad, leave me alone man!" Ron yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

"I did it for you own good Ron." his dad said.

"No you didn't, you did out of your hatred for the Possibles!" Ron yelled.

"Even after they saved me twice, you did this to them!"

"And what are YOU going to do about it!" his dad rudely asked.

"Oh,that's right, nothing."

"You want to know what I'm going to do!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm going to bail her out and I'm going to tell the police what really happened!"

"Don't you need to be sane to do that?" his dad asked.

Ron looked at where they were.  
Middleton Hospital for the Mentally Insane.

A man in a doctor outfit came walking to the car.

"Hello Dr. Crane!" Ron's dad said.

"Call me John, i believe this is about your son?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Yes, he claims that he is becoming a fish and that a criminal was trying to save him." his dad said.

"That wasn't a claim Dad!" Ron yelled.

"THAT WAS REAL!"

"I'm sure it was." Crane lied.

"You will be a worthy subject."

Subject?

Ron wasn't assured.

Dr. Crane opened the car door and lead Ron to what appeared to be an interrogation cell.

He shut the door and then paced the room for a moment, then he sat down.

Crane looked at Ron.

"Would you like to see my mask?"

* * *

ThunderStroke: Ok, so let me fill you in on something that i bet is confusing you.

Dr. Johnathan Crane is Scarecrow in the batman series.

This chapter was actually inspired by the interrogation scene with Crane and Falconi from Batman Begins.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i hope you guys enjoy the next one even more!

Sinecerely, ThunderStroke!


	12. The Finale Part 2

Chapter 12: The Finale Part 2

Dr. Crane took out a brown mask.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt me at all!" Crane exclaimed.

He took a spray can out of his pocket.

Good night Charlie!"

Crane was interrupted by the door's buzzer.

"Your lucky boy!" he muttered to Ron.

Crane got up and opened the door.

Ron saw Kim's mom outside.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Ron." She said.

"Sorry, no can do, see, you have to be a guardian to pick him up." Crane stated.

"CRANE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Ron yelled.

"And that's why he's in here." Crane said.

Kim's mom walked inside the cell, and suddenly turned around and with a solid punch to the face, Crane was knocked out.

"Come on Ron!" Kim's mom yelled.

"Kim's in trouble!"

* * *

Kim was in the isolation cell for two hours, the whole time thinking about Ron.

How was he going to save her?

Just then, the door swinger open.

"You are free to go Miss Possible." the policeman said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Why?"

"You have been bailed out by a Josh Mankey." the policeman replied

She walked out and saw Josh.

"Come with me Kim, I want to show you something." Josh said.

"Okay." Kim replied.

She did her papers and got her stuff back.

Josh took her outside and as soon as he was out of sight, he grabbed her and threw her in the trunk of his Ferrari.

"HELP!" Kim screamed.

Policeman came running to his car, but all Josh had to do was step on the gas pedal, and he was out of there.

The car moved for at least an hour, and then it stopped.

The trunk opened and Josh pulled Kim out.

He shoved her against a tree and tied her up there.

Kim reached in her pocket under the ropes and felt for the Kimmunicator.

She reached to the bottom of it, and pushed the distress signal button.

* * *

Ron was starting to lose hope that he would ever see Kim again.

Then he got a call.

He smiled at the Caller ID.

It was Wade.

"Ron, I just got a distress signal from Kim's communicator." Wade said frantically.

"What, WHERE IS SHE!" Ron demanded.

"She's at Middleton Park's Cliff." Wade replied.

"But that's two hours from here!" Ron yelled.

"We'll never get there in time!"

Kim's mom looked at him furiously.

"Anything is possible for a possible." She said.

"And I'm a STOPpable." Ron said glumly.

"We will get there in time." Kim's mom reassured Ron.

"What do you have in mind Wade?"

Wade just smiled.

The heard a jet hover over them.

"Ron, this is how Kim got to you so fast." Wade stated.

"Just get in and plug the Kimmunicator in the steering wheel."

Ron obeyed.

He looked at Kim's mom.

"This is something I have to do alone." Ron said.

With that being said, the cockpit closed and he prepared to save Kim.

* * *

Kim was struggling to get free of the ropes, but it was no use.

The were too tight for her.

"Ron will save me!" Kim shouted.

Josh walked over to her and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a silver dagger, and pointed it at her neck.

"Oh, I'm counting on it!" he said.

Right as he said those words, a jet came crashing down.

The cockpit opened and Ron climbed out of the remains of the jet.

"Ron, we were just talking about you!" Josh said.

He lunged at Ron with the dagger, and knocked him to the ground.

Then he walked over to Kim.

"Goodbye Kim."

Ron got up, and with every bit of his strength, he pushed Josh of the cliff.

"STOPPABLE!" Josh screamed as he fell to his demise.

Ron picked up the dagger and cut Kim lose.

And with that, he threw the dagger of the edge.

"You saved me." Kim said.

"You are my true love, that's kinda my job."

Kim kissed Ron, and with that been done, they both walked back home.

The End


	13. The Future

Chapter 13: The Future

Kim and Ron got married, and had a little girl.

She was named Kimberly Ann.

Ron's Dad served his time in jail for his crimes, so Kim's family looked after Ron.

Wade worked as a hacker to test out how secure peoples security systems really were.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

ThunderStroke:

I would like to give credit to my sister for helping me with the first five chapters.

I would also like to give credit to CajunBear for inspiring me for chapters five and six on his review.

Thank you readers, followers, and reviewers, and see you next time!


End file.
